


Theon Greyjoy for the Rescue

by WillGrammer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: House Stark fluff, No Reek here, Other, The Red Wedding AU, Theon Hates Ramsay For What He Did To Sansa And Rickon, Theon and Jon being awesome, Theon is the king of pyke, Theon saves Rickon from Ramsay's arrow, Theon's Bow and Arrow Skills are AWESOME, WHAT IS DEAD MAY NEVER DIE BUT RISES AGAIN HARDER AND STRONGER, War of Bastards AU, major changes in plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU I just wrote about War of Bastards, please notice that there's some VERY serious changes about the Red Wedding as well.<br/>Or;<br/>Where Theon hears that Jon and Sansa are going to War against the Boltons and wants to make Ramsay pay for what he's done to Sansa and for holding Rickon hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theon Greyjoy for the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my FIRST WORK here; and I know it's that the plot is kinda confusing because the idea just popped into my head and I immidiatly started writing.  
> It's an AU, and I changed a LOT of stuff from the original plot so you might have to read it a few times to understand. 
> 
> English is not my native language so please excuse me for any mistakes - neither to say that I don't write so good either but I'm improving myself everyday.  
> I don't really understand stuff here on how to use tags yet but I'll come around...I hope.  
> I didn't write the characters so good either, I'm so sorry.  
> Enjoy!!!!! 
> 
> -Alex~~

When he heard about what that Snow bastard did to Sansa from Jon he couldn't do nothing about it.  
When he heard about the upcoming War he couldn't sit back and remain in the Iron Islands on his Throne, to abonaded the family he knew ever since he was taken hostage by Lord Stark, their father - they were family.  
Blood was never between them, and they all knew that.  
So he left his older sister to rule while he's gone, trusting her.  
“Don’t die away from the Sea, brother.” she told him, and he smiled; “If I die, I die for them. I die with them. They need my help, sister, and that's all I need to know.” 

So he sailed to Winterfell after he sent a letter to Jon a few hours before he got on the ship, knowing he probably won't get it in time, but it wouldn't matter because the War is tomorrow, according to what Jon wrote in the letter he sent a several days ago.

They needed Men. The army they had wasn't enough to stood up for the Boltons, and Theon tried to convince at least some of his own Men to come with him - to support - but he couldn't force them. And he couldn't allow any pressure between them, not even a little bit of bitterness.  
So he was the only one. 

“I’ll make that bastard pay for what he's done,” he tells Sansa, who looks at him with a sad smile before she hugs him, tight and close and he can feel the care there.  
“Thank you for coming, Theon. Means a lot, coming from the King of Pyke.”  
She expected him to laugh it off, to brag, like in the past, but he watched her with a big smile and serious blue eyes; with some amusement.

They talked, and he got the full picture.  
Jon couldn't write him about that Ramsay - the bastard’s name - in the letter he sent, if he did then there was no garentee that he'd get the information, knowing how his Men didn't always appreciated him knowing better than them in some subjects. But when it was such a private matter that had nothing to do with them, - like this - he'd spare them the information, since it was his own matter. 

He could feel the blood boil in his veins and gritted his teeth.  
He was just a kid.

He spoke to Sansa later, and she told him more about the situation, about her conversation with Littlefinger and the army, the letter she sent to him; he asked why she didn't tell Jon about it and says it'll make things worse now that he knows about it and has to keep the information from him, but in the end he nods, and looks at her - grown up, but still that cute, innocent, annoying little girl she was, the girl that was forced to grow up into a cruel world - the girl that is now, no...not now, already shown the face of a smart, strong, kind woman just like her mother. 

They all talk just one more time before going to their beds, and it's decided he'll be by Jon's side tomorrow, not as the King of Pyke, but as Theon Greyjoy, his friend. 

He gazed up at the celling before he allowed his eyes to close shut down; dreaming of Robb and Wolfs and the King in the North, and how he couldn't save him.  
How Cat looked at him at her final moments, as she just wanted to say ‘thank you for trying to save my boy’, but it wasn't enough.  
Not for him.  
He could have prevented this. 

He had to remind himself that now wasn't not the time for regreting and self doubt, not with a War coming up, so he fell asleep finally, dreaming of tearing that bastard apart for what he's done to Sansa, to Rickon - for what his father did to Robb - and he grins. 

The morning came and he couldn't think of anything else but how badly he wanted to go out there and see how the bastard looked like - to look him in the eye, possibly draw him to get angry off and distracted as they rode to the meeting point, the Sky is blue and the wind is pushing his brown hair to the back of his head, to the point where he wanted to sigh but kept his mouth shut.

He sees him.

Black hair, icey blue eyes, the flags of the slayed man - and then he turns his head around to look at the Stark’s Wolf; and smiles when he can FEEL the very presence of Ned, Cat, and Robb around them. 

When he sees a smirk on Ramsay's face; he smirks back, staring right into his eyes.

Ramsay isn't amuse anymore, seeing the yellow kraken on Theon’s chest made him bitter about something.  
He knows that look.  
Maybe Daddy-Issues. 

When the little girl frowns at him, Theon grins at her before he watches Ramsay's reaction, smirking at him again,  
‘That's right, Bastard.’ he thought.

When he brought Rickon, his eyes darkened, he felt his blood boil in his veins once he saw how frightened the boy was; all shaky and filthy and dirty, looking at Jon with fearful, hopeful eyes. 

Jon tried to talk out of it, saying no one of their Men has to die, that it can be just one of them - Theon looked over at Jon, and he could swear he saw a piece of Ned in him - looking so serious and worried at once - terrfied, maybe, but then again - who wouldn't be? 

When Rickon started to run, Jon rode towards him and Theon kept his eyes on Ramsay, who was smiling.

‘How will we get Rickon back?’ he heard Jon asking Sansa, his mind flashbacking to the conversation they had the night before.  
‘We won't get him back.’ Sansa told him.

Bullshit.

When Ramsay shot the few first arrows Theon knew he wasn't being serious, that he was fooling with Jon, messing with him - just like Sansa said he'd do.

He just knew by the very twist of the Bastard’s hand when the fooling arond came to an end, Rickon was still running and Jon was doing his very best to get there in time-- 

Ramsay shot the last arrow, and right before it went through Rickon’s heart, before it hit him, Theon’s own arrow collided into Ramsay's and went through it, and Rickon was saved.

There was an awful silence between them and they both gazed each other - Ramsay had tons of archers to complete the task even if He would've missed; he didn't, though.  
Theon just stopped him.

Rickon reached safely to Jon, and the other doesn't waste time, they rode back immidiatly.

Theon asks himself why Ramsay didn't order his Men to shoot them, but just a glace into Ramsay's eyes told him everything;  
He was ashamed, angry, and wanted to finish the job himself. 

 

Well he might as well die trying, and he will - die trying. 

With dark eyes, Theon rode forward along Jon and the army, breathing out; 

"Ready to win, Stark?"  
Jon looked at him with wide eyes, but smiled gently.  
"Always, brother." 

 

They both felt warmness inside their chests at each other's words,  
Everything has changed, and today he will help them win their home back.

Today, everything will go back to how it was - well, maybe not everything, but defiantly some;  
And Theon was happy. 

Happy to stand by Jon and Sansa, happy to see Rickon again, happy to hear Robb speaking to him so softly;  
"You're our brother. Now and Always" 

He may be gone, but in Theon's eyes, he never left.


End file.
